


Stress Relief

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, PWP, Tiny bit of plot, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Maria is stressed. Natasha has an idea on how to help her deal with it.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an experiment, honestly. I've had this ready for a week now but wasn't sure if I was happy with it. This is written from Natasha's POV (but not first person, don't worry) so I would actually really like to hear what you guys think of it.
> 
> Also shamelessly inspired by something I watched.

To say Maria is stressed feels like a massive understatement to Natasha. She’s watched the other woman work nonstop for the past two weeks, running missions, the Helicarrier, and dealing with the WSC. She looks ready to snap at anyone who might look at her the wrong way. Maria hides it well but she needs a break. She doesn’t get enough rest and barely even stops to eat and breathe. Natasha has enough of it. She’s going to help her relieve some stress because not even she can make Maria take better care of herself when there is work to be done. She’s not going to bother trying. But she can still help in other ways, provided Maria agrees.

She takes the chance of Maria being in her office to go talk to her. She knocks before slipping inside and isn’t surprised to find Maria looking just about ready to throw her computer out the window.

“Please don’t tell me you have more work for me,” Maria says when she looks up at her.

Natasha shakes her head. Maria looks tense and tired. She stays standing and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“You’re stressed enough already. That’s actually why I’m here.”

Maria raises an eyebrow at her and Natasha smiles a little. She has two options here but she knows which one she plans to go for.

“You need some stress relief, Maria.”

“Yeah, I don’t have any time for that.”

“You should make some time. You’re going to snap at this rate.”

“I’m fine, Natasha. I appreciate your concern but this is nothing.”

Natasha has expected that, to say the least. Maria is stubborn after all and she is terribly proud. She’ll never admit she needs a break, not when she can just power through the workload instead. Natasha doesn’t blame her but it makes her want to help all the more.

“Come to my quarters tonight if you change your mind.”

She waits until Maria nods and then leaves again. There is a good chance Maria won’t show but she’ll wait for her. She has nowhere else to be and she’s hopeful that Maria trusts her enough to come. It’s not like she’ll think less of her for being stressed and tense from work. Natasha understands that better than most.

It’s almost 11pm when she hears a knock on her door. Natasha opens it and nods Maria inside. Maria doesn’t look entirety certain that she wants to be here but Natasha closes the door behind her and smiles at her.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Do you trust me?” Natasha asks back.

Part of her is anxious to hear her response. They’re friends and there’s little question of their trust where work is concerned but this is personal. Natasha still isn’t sure how many people really trust her with their personal life, even with her friends. She watches Maria sigh and relax her shoulders.

“Yes.”

Natasha nods to herself, relieved to hear that. This is still a risk but she’s willing to take it. At worst, Maria will just leave again.

“Take off your shirt.”

Maria raises her eyebrow at that but Natasha doesn’t repeat herself. She doesn’t press, just waits to see if Maria will. Maria shrugs after another minute and sighs before she does take it off and throws it on the bed. Natasha smiles at her reassuringly and climbs onto her bed, then gets comfortable against her headboard. She keeps her legs spread and waves a hand to indicate Maria to come over. Maria hesitates for a few moments but she moves onto the bed and between her legs and Natasha makes her turn around so she can lean back against her. Maria lies back low enough that she can rest her head on Natasha’s shoulder and Natasha doesn’t touch her any more right away. She’s giving Maria time and also the option to leave again if she wants to.

“You want out, tell me to stop and I will.”

Maria nods against her and Natasha moves one of her hands to the exposed skin of her stomach. She feels Maria’s intake of breath more than she hears it and smiles a little. She runs her fingers over her abs, tracing them without any rush. She’s always been impressed by them. For now she just wants her touch to ease some of the tension out of Maria. This is a line they’re crossing and Natasha wants her to be comfortable regardless of how far she’ll let her go with this. Her touch remains light for the next minutes and she starts sliding her fingers just beneath the waistband of Maria’s pants without going any further. Most of her attention is on the exposed skin and seeing how the slight changes in her touch make Maria react. The feather light one makes her muscles clench, whereas a stronger touch makes her breath hitch. Natasha likes alternating between both and every pressure in between. Maria sags against her a little more and Natasha turns her head to look down at her. She’s watching Natasha’s fingers move closely but her hands are resting against Natasha’s legs even when her fingers twitch every so often like she wants to do something. She shifts her legs closer together and Natasha turns her attention back up front and moves one of her legs to part Maria’s again. Maria says nothing and keeps her legs apart.

It’s several more minutes of Natasha just running her fingers over her skin before she dips them further past the waistband of Maria’s pants and over her boxers. Natasha smiles a little when she realizes but she makes no comment. She’s rather relieved that Maria lets her do this. Maria bites back on a moan at the contact and Natasha puts a little more pressure into her touch before moving her hand back out of her pants. She rests her hand on top of the button of the pants and pauses.

“Okay?” She asks quietly.

“Yes,” Maria nods into her neck.

Natasha smiles and undoes the button with one hand before using both to push her pants down. Maria lifts herself up enough so she actually can but she only pushes them down enough that they stop being in the way, just below where Maria’s boxers end. Natasha moves her fingers over her thighs, first one leg then the other. It makes Maria’s legs quiver slightly and Natasha smiles. She moves her attention back to her abs, then skims them over her boxers again to press against her. Maria’s hips jerk into the touch before she can help it and Natasha moves her fingers back over, then under her boxers to touch her skin. Maria slouches against her even more and rolls her head further into Natasha’s neck. Natasha can practically see the tension leaving her body and she smiles at that too. At least it seems like she is currently forgetting about work and all the stress of the past weeks.

She scrapes her fingernails along her abs and Maria lets out a soft moan. Natasha continues the way down past her boxers and between her legs and she pauses again long enough to get Maria’s consent to go further before doing just that. She runs her finger between her folds and watches Maria bite her lip softly. Maria shuffles her legs again, trying to press them together, but Natasha slings one of her own legs over hers and pulls them apart again, keeping her leg trapped against hers. She keeps moving her finger along her, just enough pressure to be felt, and then moves her thumb over her clit a couple of times to watch her squirm lightly. She can feel Maria’s heartbeat increase and feels her breath coming faster against her neck. With her free hand Natasha lifts up the boxers by the waistband to make moving a little easier. She keeps up the touch for another minute and then removes her hand again to push her boxers out of the way as well. Maria isn’t watching anymore. Her face is pressed against Natasha’s neck, her fingers clenching Natasha’s legs. Natasha goes back to keeping her attention on her abs, then the inside of her thighs before finally moving back between her legs. She rubs her fingers against her, making sure to hit her clit every other stroke, and smiles a little when Maria’s hips buck against her touch. It’s nice like this, without the rush and just being able to take her time to make Maria relax as much and for as long as she can get away with. She’s quite wet by now and Natasha has no issues when she pushes her fingers into her. The moan that leaves Maria’s mouth is louder and more drawn out than the previous ones and Natasha can’t deny that the sound does things to her. This isn’t about her though and so it doesn’t matter. She keeps her strokes slow without teasing her, burying her fingers deep inside her, then dragging them back out to do the same thing again.

She continues that for a couple of minutes before dragging her fingers back over her exposed skin and Maria whines into her neck. Natasha smiles again and she’s tempted to drop a kiss to the top of her head but thinks better of it. She brings her fingers up to her mouth and wets them and gets a taste of Maria that makes her moan before she can help herself. It makes Maria twitch. Natasha makes no further comment on it but her breathing is coming a little harder and she’s getting distracted by Maria’s weight against her. She focuses on Maria though and brings her fingers back between her legs, pushing them into her. Her strokes are faster this time and she pushes into her harder. Maria moans and tries to move her legs but Natasha still has one trapped. She moves her free hand to wrap around Maria’s middle and holds her steady. Her thumb brushes over her clit every so often, drawing out more sounds from Maria. Natasha likes hearing them.

She keeps fucking into her, scraping the nails of her other hand over her abs and eventually bringing her fingers down to rub at her clit. It doesn’t take long from there to make Maria come. She shakes in her arms and moans, and her fingers dig into Natasha’s legs. Natasha slows her movements and then pulls out of her, dragging her fingers over her skin. Maria pants against her neck and Natasha can feel her heartbeat against her skin. She smiles and removes her hands from her skin in case Maria just wants to leave right away. She moves her legs back to bracket her as well. Maria doesn’t move though and Natasha leans back against her headboard more.

“You okay?”

“Yes…”

Maria lifts her head away from her neck but still doesn’t move away. Natasha is glad. It’s nice to have her against her and it shows more trust to her than even the sex has.

“Thank you,” Maria says, “I do feel less stressed after that.”

Natasha chuckles softly and this time she does kiss the top of her head.

“I got you.”

“So I could come back if I need more stress relief?”

“Any time you want to.”

Maria leans up and kisses her cheek. They rest like this for a while longer until Maria shuffles to pull her boxers and pants back up.

“Am I overstepping if I ask to stay the night?”

“I don’t mind,” Natasha shrugs.

She’s glad Maria isn’t asking to return the favor because she’s not sure how to respond to that. She’s turned on if she’s being honest about it, and she wouldn’t mind Maria doing the same for her, but she also doesn’t exactly want to change their friendship. This was just for Maria, to help her deal with her stress, not Natasha. She doesn’t need the same treatment. Maybe it’ll happen at a later point but right now it’s not what she wants. She’s just wanted to have Maria relax before she’d snap, one way or another.

Maria moves to get her shirt but then stops herself. She gets off the bed and takes her pants off again before coming back to bed.

“No point in wearing either,” she explains when Natasha laughs softly.

Natasha shuffles out of her own pants as well but keeps her shirt and then moves over to leave Maria space to rest. Maria takes her up on the offer and gets comfortable under the covers. Natasha follows her example and curls up on her side.

“Thanks,” she says.

Maria smiles and shakes her head. Natasha ignores it. She didn’t have to agree to this. Mostly Natasha is just glad to see things aren’t awkward right now and that Maria has trusted her with this; with herself. That means more to Natasha than she can put into words.

“Get some sleep. We both know you’re going to work yourself crazy again in the morning.”

Maria laughs but yawns and closes her eyes. Natasha does the same. They’re both tired.


End file.
